Trade show displays are often collapsible and can be easily transported and erected. Such displays can also divide spaces and present visual graphics for viewing by attendees. One pleasing aspect of such displays is the ability to provide some depth, such as providing a smooth-flowing, curved display surface. One structure used at trade shows includes a network of support rods that expand into a volumetrically substantial three-dimensional space. Such expanded structures can then be covered with sheet material capable of supporting graphics.
Other types of collapsible displays include banner stands. These stands are often used in reception areas, trade shows, museums, art exhibits, academic and research society meetings, advertising displays, and other areas in which visual information is temporarily displayed. To give the retractable banner stands depth, those using the banner stands can arrange and connect a series of banner stands to form a volumetrically substantial three-dimensional display. When arranged in this manner, the series creates a multi-faceted display, each facet containing a portion of an overall display. Currently, adjacent banner stands with angular positioning and spacing between stands generally rely on manual adjustment of individual display units dependant upon visual perceptions. There is a need for a more reliable and precise positioning means.